1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic back supports useful on weight lifter's benches to prevent compression and abnormal curvatures of the spine during weight lifting. The present invention is particularly directed towards attachable padding shaped to provide support and increased safety to the cervical and lumbar spine areas of the weight lifter during weight lifting exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subjecting the human body to any program of weight lifting over a given period of time will eventually result in a compensatory loss of normal physiologic curves in the cervical and lumbar spines. As curves in the human spine function like a coil or spring to decrease and distribute forces through the spine, curve loss decreases the spines ability to control forces conveyed in every day activity. Early recognition of the need to prevent a reduction of spine curvature loss when the human body is reclined and under physical stress is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 885,243, issued Apr. 21, 1908, to G. W. Haas. Although the Haas invention is not particularly directed towards weight lifting or exercising, his device does illustrate a variety of pads useful to support the prone human body. An exercising support pad contoured to the shape of the human body back curves is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,039, dated Apr. 18, 1933, granted to Bruder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,587, Jul. 21, 1936, shows a cervical support and U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,046, Nov. 25, 1941, disclose a rather severe lumbar supporting exercising device. The supports shown in the foregoing devices shown recognition that a need for a practical padding to protect the human back during weight lifting exercising is needed. Further recognition of the back support need is seen in the pillow-like padding of U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,782, in the adjustable rounded pads illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,370, and the forming padding in the bench shown in U. S. Pat. No. 4,621,809.
Only on the bench in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,370, dated Oct. 2, 1984, issued to Oman, is shown consideration for both cervical and lumbar areas support of the spine during weight lifting exercising. Oman shows the pad for lumbar support position adjustable but makes no provision for body size differences in the cervical spine area.
None of the past art devices make provisions to eliminate pressure exerted on the full length of the spine during various sequences of weight lifting procedures.
In the orthopedic back support attachment for a weight lifter's bench as disclosed in this specification, I provide fully adjustable supports which reduce the danger of the individual weight lifter losing back curvature during weight lifting from an reclined position, and more importantly I provide means to relieve the pressure exerted directly on the full length of the spine.